User blog:Infamoussnakerising/INFAMOUS: WORLD ORDER- Prolouge.
There was a road, and around this road was a forest, walking on the road was, a man who had grey hair, " Where am I ? " the man said to himself while walking on the road, as he walks he struggles at trying to remember, but the only things he remembered were his name, age and what he is, while walking he talks to himself saying " My name is Jason" overe and over again, but out of focus he trips and falls, when he got back up he saw a bridge, a sign seying welcome to Seattle,WA. After crossing the bridge he sees a man "Excuse me, where can I find a decent place to live in ?" Jason asked, "Just across the street over the-----------" the man stoped before answering in horror he backed away saying "Stay away from me you f-f-f-f-freak." in a terrified voice, he then threw his briefcase at him while running away, the briefcase hit him in the face after getting hit inthe face he yells "DAMN IT" in reaction, this caught the attention of a bystander "Let me help you.", but as soon as the woman held his cybernetic arm, she lets of the arm as she sees him while standing cybernetic arms and legs and chest she let out a scream, which caught everyone's attention when the y saw him and the terrified they started ganging up on "Stay away from the woman you freak." they started throwing stones at him, Jason ran, but tge man who threw the briefcase at him called the police, when the police came Jason stopped "Put your hands where I can see them." , Jason was complying but then some guy who tought he could be a hero by killing a "Bioterrorist", as the bullet hit Jason, pain,anger and rejection consumed him, Jason lets out roar of anger. Next thing he knew he was in a crater, he groaned in pain "What the hell happened?" he asked himself then at the top of the crater armed men aimed at him, out of fear a battle mask was on his face readings in the mask saying DANGER, he saw options for different weapons, then he said "This will take a while." When he "took down" the last DUP soldier, he relized he needed to stay in hiding. After a few months he went out of hiding, Jason then explored Seattle on tvs,radios and newspapers about a guy named Delsin Rowe after reading a newspaper involving him he said "Even if Conduits are accepted, I'll always be a freak among freaks." While minding his own business in the city he saw a guy being mugged, he knew what had to be done, after that he asked the guy's name " Hannibal my name is Hannibal." Hannibal asked Jason "What are you?" "I'm a cyborg." Hannibal got up and thanked him h said "We should hangout" Jason agreed. So Jason has a friend, one that can accept for what he is. Category:Blog posts